


Junko's Little Girl

by narutogod123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Little girl is growing up, Not really any plot, Sex later Chapters, Short fun chapters, Torture stuff, Will be Explicit in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan is ready to cause despair and Junko wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junko's Little Girl

“MMMPPPPH!” A man tries to scream out for help but his whole body is covered in bandages except his eyes. He his eyes fill with tears and his body shakes in fear as he relizes that he is trapped here all alone. His eyes scan the room and realizes he is in an unclean room that had scraps of wood and hanging wires. 

“Ah~ Junko-sama he is awake.” His attention shifts to his right and he sees two woman, one had a nurses outfit on and her hair looked to be cut uneven she looked to have a crazed look in her eyes like she was getting excited. The man's eyes widen and tries to somehow back away from them.

“Hehehe It seems so. I want to see you in action, Dont disappoint me Mikan.” The girl in the school uniform pets Mikan on her head. Mikan looks so excited to have a chance to please her source of happiness.

“Yes, Junko-Sama.”

The Blonde hair woman smiles then says “Good Girl.”

Junko steps forward so Mikan bring something into the door.

Mikan brings a cart into the room and it's filled with different medicine made to prolong the torture.

The man tries to scream again but knew it was a futile. He wanted to get away but knew in his heart that was impossible. 

In the end his screams didn’t reach anyone.


End file.
